NightClan Roleplaying Wiki talk:Adoption
To adopt a cat, make a new section below requesting the adoption, and wait for an admin to confirm before RPing with that cat! Hey okay Ikno that I should actully contact an admin here but it won't let me sooo......I was wondering if my cats, Boltstrike, Crystalpaw, Dovepaw, Blazebreeze, and Aquakit be put up for adoption? I don't think I will be coming back.:(Silver 02:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Um, can I have Featherswirl? ~Lilly Can I please adopt Craneheart? Izzy Can I adopt Firepetal Izy Sure you can! I'll fix it ASAP :D Rainy Talk Blog 17:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Lightpaw May I please adopt Lightpaw? User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 04:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yesh! :3 [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 04:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Coralpaw HI can I be in Nightclan? I am sooo confused how to do it and if i can can i be Coralpaw? Adoption May I adopt Lightpaw, Craneheart, and Sunwhisper? ~ C ndzer 01:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightpaw has been adopted by Ash. Craneheart has been deleted. You can have Sunwhisper though. 05:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I`d like to adopt Mistfur. Nillaxy (talk) 15:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Nillaxy She's all yours. 15:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Could I please adopt Hollykit and Duststrike? Maryritai (talk) 22:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure! 22:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to adopt Boltstrike and Featherheart. ~Gingerstripe Sure! Flighty (the first owner of Featherheart) is coming to my house tomorrow night, so he will warned. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] That's about it... Umm...I'm not so sure I want to rp with Featherheart and Boltstrike, so they can be re-upped for adoption. ' '~Gingerstripe If Mistfur is up for adoption, may I adopt her? ' '<3 ' '{I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 16:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Dapplesong '{Can I adopt Dapplesong?' '~Chocolate_Mania}' Approved! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 02:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Can I adopt Can I adopt meltfeather Spottedstar02 (talk) 18:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] May I? Can I adopt Heatgaze? ~Emptying the adoption list!~ [[User:Spottedpool599|'I'm Spotty.']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' 22:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Adoption. I'd like to adopt a cat, please. Luna Tsukino was a good cat, but the thing got removed... Who would you like to adopt? '''Rainy' Talk Blog 22:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It's Silver here....but I can't stay at wikia anymore and I need for someone to have ALL of my cats.-Silver I'd love to adopt anyone's cats I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 04:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Psssssst. Silver. Hey, Silver. I'd love to take care of one or two of your cats. :) Rhi-Yalo (talk) 11:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Whatever.....you can have them....idc. Okay. Which of Silver's cats do you guys want? Rainy Talk Blog 15:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't know yet. Silver, what cats do you have? [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] You could check the category for her cats. '''Rainy Talk Blog 15:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Adopt I would like to adopt Sunshade,please I'm the hero! Okay! Mistybird Talk Hazelsong Can I adopt Hazelsong? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) That was quick. Sure! Mistybird Talk Me again. :3 Can I adopt Caleb, if thats okay? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 13:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'LL MISS YOU CALEB. Mistybird Talk Putting Cats up for Adoption May I put Braveheart, Lightspirit, Electricpaw, Rainheart, Fishleap, Driftkit, Flowkit, and Patchkit up for adoption? I am not going to use them anymore and don't have time for them anymore. Thanks! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 03:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) May I adopt Patchkit Flowkit and Rainheart if you're putting them up for adoption? I'm the hero! Spotty you can have Patchkit and Rainheart but I have changed my mind about Flowkit. I wanna keep him. If you want you can have Driftkit though! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 04:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 05:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) May I adopt Spritz and Turtleheart? ~ C ndzer 20:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) 'course! Mistybird Talk Ginger again. If you love Caleb, Misteh, you keep him. I'd also like to adopt Electricpaw. ;3 (if he is going up for adoption!) I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 09:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) He is Ginger! You can have him! So officially the cats being adopted out are: Braveheart, Lightspirit, Electricpaw, Rainheart, Fishleap, Driftkit, and Patchkit. Spotty gets Patchkit, Driftkit, and Rainheart. Ginger gets Electricpaw. Thanks!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 05:17, June 18, 2013 (UTC) New kits! Hi! My queen (Rockpath) just had her three kits, Eaglekit (brown Tom with white face, kind and cheery), Dovekit (pale silver she-kit, noble and daring), and Sparrowkit (small brown Tom, wants to be a medicine cat, but probably can't). If I could put them up for adoption that would be wonderful. Sure Raven! We might have to make the pages first, so people can see them, but hopefully others will see your post here and know they're up for adoption! :D Rainy Talk Blog 22:49, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Im snapping them up quick! I dibs Sparrowkit. And Caleb can go back up for adoption. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm taking Dovekit and Fishleap. :D Mistybird Talk Ginger, since you said Caleb could go back up for adoption could I have him? (I like him for his name Q_Q XD) Crona is the most adorable.(Now's your cue. You shut up now.) 01:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 01:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Runner I would like to request to adopt Runner please. She's really cute! -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 20:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I want to adopt Braveheart. That's about it........ Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) D&S DUstypaw and Shadepaw, I'm am putting up for adoption! ~Misty is lazeh No, not Shadepaw, actually. ~Misty Iris *Takes huge deep breathe* *Bursts out* Can I adopt- *Pauses and takes a deep breathe again.* IRIS? Thanks fwends. Si ber ia ~Lights 02:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure. You can adopt Iris. :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Pounceskip May I adopt him? I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 17:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Spotty can has character? I'd like to RP Taintedkit pwease. :3 Crona is the most adorable.(Now's your cue. You shut up now.) 01:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) CRAAAAAAAAANE *Crane would like to adopt Secretfire pls* [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 23:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I woild like to adopt all of them, please? The cake is a lie...because I already ate it... (talk) 22:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Fuzzycloud I'd love to have Fuzzycloud! He's so cute! ^_^ --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 21:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure''GINGER who<3 you 11:34, November 25, 2013 (UTC)'' Tigerpelt Could I have Tigerpelt? ;) Thank you! -- Blastoisestar 15:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart Can I have Goldheart? You have been tangled... in the frost 09:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Totes, man! xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 05:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Mapleh wants to adopt some kittehs If I could adopt Autumnpaw, Pawpaw and/or Caleb I want to have an insane number of cats, K? XD --Maplespots <3 Why is everyone ignoring my request? When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there 00:43, January 11, 2014 (UTC) You can have them all! :D -Crane Can le Breezeh adopt Rosethorn, Silverfeather, and Ravenpaw? Thanks :D ~Breeze Every ThingThat killsme makesme feelALIVE 20:32, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Approved! They're yours! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:10, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to adopt Liontail, Chromepaw, Sharptail, Shortpaw and Steampaw. They're my RL friend's cats, and I'm sure he would want me to have them. As well as Steampaw being related to Appleflower, my cat. I'l also like to adpot Songbreeze and Hollykit, because they sound really fun to RP! Hope you don't mind me adopting so many cats, I just really love all these characters and want them to go to a good home <3 I'm fully aware I have a lot of cats but like I'm going to start RPing more, I PROMISE. And I'll make up a scedule, or switch out my characters and RP a bunch at a time. It's just that all the new people are really bad at RPing and all the old people never want to XD When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there 03:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure! :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) A Few Adoptions Berry would like to adopt some kitty-cats! Could I adopt Timehaze, Aquatail, Arun, and Canadaheart! I may put some of my older cats up for adoption, though, so I would have less cats to worry about! XD ~Berryfoot Can I have Strongclaw and Cloudpaw? Winxclubfan1 09:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Winx. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 10:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Winx wants some kitties! I would like Skykit,Maplekit and Russetkit. Winxclubfan1 19:10, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I would like Lightningpaw Angel Food Cake 21:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) EnderCursty Can I please adopt Brokenstar, and Firekit please? EnderCursty (talk) 03:27, March 15, 2014 (UTC) : Sure~ Tangle I'm taking Banjo back, just so you know. You have been tangled... in the frost 06:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) LadysFeetCleaner: I want tiger fur ; D Sure :) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 02:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ghost I'm taking my baby back and I'm taking Crystal<3 [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Lol okay approved c: [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 23:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) This is how you do this right? I reall am not sure what I'm supposed to do here. I think I'm supposed to ask to adopt Cloudstorm. So, can I adopt Cloudstorm? I don't quite understand that signature thing. I am new to this so if there's something else I need to do tell me.this was written by Username572 (talk) 04:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Username572 Azure Hi, can I have Maplekit? :-3 Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 00:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yep, you can have Maplekit! Approved :) Rainy '' Talk Blog 02:13, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, can I haz Rocket? c= Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 14:34, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Up For Adoption Hi. Can I put Echobreeze, Ookami and Fernkit up for adoption? I'll be making new cats soon anyway...... You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are '''wrong]] Of course, though please note this page is for adopting cats, not putting them up for adoption (i think x3) [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] Can I have Emeraldfire back? ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ Emeraldfire Can I please have Emeraldfire back? ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ Yes, she's yours. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? Amberpool I would like to adopt Amberpool. She seems very interesting in my eyes and have plans to make her a major character of mine :D Could I have her? Thanks :) --Eternal happiness 14:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) fern Can I adopt Fern I want to have at least one cat who dosen't live in the clan Tornshine (talk) 21:54, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Tornshine Yes you may adopt her. -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... Azure want KAAAT I would like Bloodtalon, pls �� Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 20:36, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Eevee wants Dipper and Mabel can I have both Dipper and Mabel I luv GF AND I WOULD BE HAPPY TO HAV ANOHER CAT THAN JUST splashheart. Tornshine (talk) 02:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The Peace Is Silence Mouse Since Tanglu left and, however sad it may be, her cat Mouse is my cat Jet's mate, so can I please adopt her now that Tanglu is gone?